1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to double-hung windows. More particularly, this invention relates to the movable upper and lower sash members of such a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double-hung windows are well-known. Such windows normally comprise an upper and lower sash member. Each sash member is usually vertically movable in a vertical channel provided in the window frame. Each sash member customarily comprises four interrelated pieces. These pieces include two vertically extending stiles which are connected at either end to a horizontally extending rail to define a rectangular sash frame. The sash frame of each sash member is designed to mount at least one transparent windowpane which is made usually of glass.
One specific double-hung window known previously is that which is known as the Norroline.RTM. Window, which is manufactured by Andersen Corporation of Bayport, Minn. In the manufacture of the Narroline.RTM. window, a glazing bead has usually been applied along each side of the window sash to cover the exterior joint between the windowpane and the sash members which comprise the sash frame. The single exception has been that no glazing bead is usually applied to the upper rail of the lower sash which is generally known as the lower check rail. Instead, the groove in the lower check rail has usually been glazed in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,542. In any event, the glazing bead as used in the Narroline.RTM. window comprises a rigid vinyl snap in bead. This bead covers the joint between the windowpane and the sash frame. This not only protects the joint from the deleterious effects of weather, but also decoratively enhances the appearance of the window.
While the glazing bead as used in the Narroline.RTM. window has functioned suitably in most respects, this bead has a generally curved or half-concaved portion which is adjacent to and underlies the side of the windowpane. This particular cross-sectional configuration has caused certain difficulties. One problem encountered has been that precipitation from a rain or snow storm often collects on the face of the windowpane. This precipitation flows, by gravity, down the face of the windowpane towards the lower rail of the sash. When this precipitation encounters the glazing bead, the water is often directed by the curved shape of the bead between the bead and the side of the glass pane. Once so directed, the water is trapped beneath the glazing bead on top of the lower sash rail. This water, if let standing a sufficient length of time, can be very deleterious to the sash rail which is made of wood. In fact, such water hastens physical deterioration of the wood and fosters rotting of the sash rail.
To the best of Applicants' knowledge, no prior double-hung windows having wooden sashes have ever been provided with a system for minimizing the problem of standing water on the lower sash rails. Certain aluminum windows have been provided with drain holes at the bottom of the lower window member for draining water therefrom. However, such drain holes have not been incorporated into wooden sash windows and are not generally suitable for use in such windows. This is so because such drain holes are time-consuming and difficult to drill or otherwise machine in a wooden sash rail. The added labor caused by such an operation increases the expense of the window.